Blood Moon
by starstreaker33
Summary: Trixie was banished from Equestria and her daughter was taken away from her. She vowed she would return to defeat Twilight. Now that day has come and it was time for Equestria to fall. Will she succeed or fail? (rated M for major violence and possible torture in the future)
1. Chapter 1

"I am ashamed of myself for who I am and for being defeated by that now alicorn Twilight sparkle. She will pay for doing this to me and she will learn of my hatred towards her for making a fool of me." Trixie whispered to herself.

Ever since Twilight became a princess she banished Trixie from Equestria to the Land of Hate. She lost her parents and she wanted revenge, the only way to avenge her parents. Her blue coat was now a deep red and her mane was a piercing gold that seemed to blind anyone who even dared look into it. She grew wings were stained with blood from the wounds that were inflicted upon her in the Land of Hate, her cutey mark was no long a moon with a wand it was a bleeding moon.

She had a daughter that was now being raised by Princess Twilight, Amelia was now called Sweet Trick.

Trixie looked up into the blood red sky she knew that a war was coming to Equestria and she was the one to bring it.

She turned to the castle that she now ruled because she killed the queen of this land and she was feared in this land. No one even dared mock her or they would face her wrath.

She walked in and went to the balcony and sang out.

_**(Low and defeated**_  
_**humiliated!**_  
_**tears in my eyes and anger in my empty heart!**_  
_**I will come back much stronger!**_  
_**and I will seek you out so,**_  
_**then all will see who is the best!**_  
_**Long gone are days of loss and,**_  
_**I've found at long last now,**_  
_**I will embrace victory!**_  
_**I will not hide in shame**_  
_**No longer shamed!**_  
_**I will stand tall and proud**_  
_**for I will Rise!**_  
_**Flow through me**_  
_**greatest foe,**_  
_**let it be know I will defeat you!)**_

Every pony in the land turned towards the castle and started to gather in there.  
Once every pony in the land arrived Trixie annouced

"Citizens of the Land of Hate! You were sent her due to the Princess named Celestia and her sister Princess Luna! Well it is time we take our vengeance because we all know that once Canterlot has fallen, so will the rest of Equestria! So I say this day forth we will defeat her role highness and her new Princess!"

Every pony cheered in triumph this was the day it would all end for the Rulers of Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight watched as Sweet Trick grew into a lovely little mare. Her cutie mark was a a red star that seemed to give her silver coat a glow. How she got it was helping Luna and Celestia raise the moon and she ended up creating a red star that showed a shadow glow in the sky. Everyone seemed to fall in love with her because she was beautiful.

"Hey mother." Sweet Trick asked.

Twilight looked at her adopted daughter carefully and nodded.

"Remember when I was younger and you said you would tell me a secret when I turned of age. Well I'm of age so it's time." she said.

Twilight sighed and looked out the window of the castle and turned to Trick.

"Listen sweetheart. Your name isn't really Sweet Trick, it's Amelia. Your the daughter of an old foe of mine that I sent to the Land of Hate. She threatened me because I defeated her and made her look like a fool in her thoughts. She vowed that someday she will seek me and and try to defeat me once more. So I banished her. She also blamed the death of her parents on me when it actually an old alicorn that seeked vengeance on her parents that killed them." Twilight replied.

Amelia looked at Twilight astonished that this was the story of her past and now her future. Before she could answer the alarms went off at the boundary line. Twilight ran out of the room in a panic to find the princess.

Trixie flew above the battle and led her forces against the guards of Equestria. She dropped down when all of the remaining guards had left in terror. Landing down on the ground softly she walked through the destruction laughing. Her eyes flashed red with darkness making everyone of her followers bow before her.

She looked into the skies and called out, "Now we will take back our home my ponies! CANTERLOT WILL FALL AT DAWN!"

Galloping through the woods the unicorns turned west and the pegisi flew east. They were using the divide and conquer tactic to get to Canterlot.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but you can all see what this is turning out to be. Right? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia went to the armory where all the guards were getting ready for battle and to protect Equestria.

"Castle guards we must not let them infiltrate the castle walls or we will fall." she announced getting her armor on.

Luna walked in with Twilight at her side, Luna was much older by now and she has taken on a lot of responsibilities by now.

"Sister we will be using a protection spell so they can't get through." Luna said. Celestia nodded, but it was to late. The castle shook as a spell hit the side of it.

Trixie flew above and headed for the castle she wanted this over with so she could hear Twilight's last dying breath and Celestia's screams. A guard headed towards her stopping her flight, she flew up above him and used the darkest spell that any pony could use. It was the death spell. The guard fell to the ground and when he landed he turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

Her golden hair was stained with blood from a nearby soldier. She looked over to meet the eyes of her mate Ash and nodded in approval.

_Come to me, children, and follow  
my way, into the world of Darkness  
and all my power, I'll  
show you the way,to all of your  
dreams, hopes, and illusions._

All of the ponies heard the lullaby and cheered in triumph even though the battle was not yet over.

Celestia fell once she heard the voice and her eyes flashed red, she turned to her sister and Twilight with red eyes and attacked them.

"Tia what are you doing!?" Luna asked terrified.

Amelia looked out her window and saw a mare flying above Canterlot. She looked around and flew out the balcony to the mare and saw the red eyes.

"Mother?" she asked softly.

Trixie turned when she heard the voice and saw a young mare that had a silver coat and blue eyes like she had once. She looked at the cutie mark the mare had and gasped.

"Amelia?" she whispered. Amelia nodded. Trixie flew up to the mare and nuzzled her neck.

"Mother stop this war, there is no need for this. It wasn't twilight who killed Grandmother and Grandfather it was an alicorn that sot revenge." Amelia yelled. Trixie shook her head and sang once more.

_Hush child the darkness will rise from_

_ the deep and carry you down into _

_sleep child the darkness will rise from_

_the deep and carry you down into sleep._

Luna screamed in agony when she heard the song that followed her into her old nightmares. She transformed back into her old form of Nightmare Moon.

**Hope ya like. Review?**


End file.
